This application describes plans to develop and test a variety of subtypes related to the development of alcohol dependence among male (n=250) and female (n=250) Native Alaskans receiving treatment for alcoholism. The principal goal of the project is the identification of multivariate subtypes among Native Alaskans using several different domains (e.g., psychiatric, biochemical, temperament, neuropsychological) of data. In addition, several unidimensional typologies previously identified in the literature (e.g., gender, psychopathology, Gamma-Delta, etc.) will be examined In relation to the development of alcoholism. The potential moderating effect of several factors (e.g., cognitive style, environmental cultural identification) on the expression of alcohol dependence within subtypes of Native Alaskans and their natural development will also be examined. Further, direct comparisons of the development and expression of alcohol dependence will be made between this sample of alcoholic Native Alaskans and alcoholics surveyed at six different sites in the U.S. The proposed study will take advantage of a standardized methodology (including assessment instruments) and a large scale data set (containing affected and unaffected subjects) collected as part of a nationwide study of alcoholism, the Collaborative Study on the Genetics of Alcoholism (COGA). Similarities and differences in the nature of alcohol dependence among Native Alaskans and the majority population will be identified. Identification of these similarities/differences may have implications for improving treatment technologies, improving current treatments through patient-treatment matching procedures, and the development of improved prevention programs.